


Spectral Mishaps

by senpai_desu_desu



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, One Shot Collection, Well misadventures tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpai_desu_desu/pseuds/senpai_desu_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dunno, just a series of one-shots about the dork squad and their shenanigans at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectral Mishaps

For the record, Max wasn't the one who blew up the angry toad spirit.  Sure he may have set it off on a rampage by simply poking it with his bat, but shooting it with lightning might have been taking it too far.

Ahem, _Issac_.

“You couldn't have waited for me to get away from the spirit  _before_  zapping it?” Max questioned the weather spirit medium. And yuck! The slime got in his eyes! Why, oh why was he stuck with morning patrol today? 

“Eh heh, sorry about that.” Isaac sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “I think there’s a spare change of clothes in the activity room,” He suggested.

“Okay let’s hurry before our next class starts.” Max gathered his belongings and took off to the club room, one ginger in tow. “This stuff does wash out, right? Cause I don’t wanna smell like dead flies.” Max added as an afterthought. He actually really liked this t-shirt. It was a birthday present from his buddy, Doghouse, after all.

“I’m sure it’ll just… fade away after a while? So for now I, Dr. O’Connor, recommend copious amounts of deodorant.”

“Thank you, Mr. WebMD, whatever would I do without you?” Max joked with a soft punch to Isaac’s shoulder.

 “Excellent question, young grasshopper.” Isaac said, draping an arm around Max’s shoulders. “To find the answer you must look inside yourself,” he stated, his voice attempting to sound wiser and more mysterious, but of course the awkward pitch changes added to the apparent humor. “Or something like that.”

“Woooow, color me enlightened sensei.” After a few more bouts of sarcasm, the two found themselves slipping into the activity club’s room.

“Here, see if these fit!” Isaac tossed a pair of jeans and a grey tee to his friend. However, Max failed to catch them.

“Huh, whoops.” Max bent over, grasping at air.

“Wooow nice catch, man.” Isaac wandered over from his previous perch on the couch and swiftly picked up the clothing articles. “Here.”

“Psssh, I totally meant to do that.” Max brushed off Isaac and nabbed his new outfit. “Why does it have a-”

"Shhh don’t question the shirt!" Max shrugged and bagged his temporary outfit.

“Welp, gotta run!” The newest spectral promptly hightailed it out of the room leaving Isaac in his wake. He desperately needed to hurry up and get changed before his first class starts.

~ ~ ~

Once Max changed out of his slime infested clothes, he already felt much better and lighter than he had minutes before. Thinking back, it was strange; one second he was prepared to catch the tossed clothing, and the next, everything lay crumpled on the ground. He blamed it all on his earlier encounter with the toad. ‘I’m probably just tired. Yeah, maybe I’ll catch some sleep in lit class…’

What. Is. That??

 Max paused by a mirror and stared. Aaaand stared some more. Of course he did freak out and if you ask him about a high pitched scream coming from the boy’s bathroom well, that certainly was not him, of course! But he had bigger things to worry about like, oh say, his eyes looking exactly like the toad spirit’s! He should have seen this coming for Pete’s sake! Well, no time to lose then. All Max needed to do was find Mr. Spender and this whole matter could be forgotten.

Yeah right.

Isabel and Ed will never let him live it down.

And who’s to say Isaac won’t use this as blackmail later?

As he stared down his murky yellow eyes, he had the misfortune of hearing the bell ring and felt his stomach plummet. Would anyone notice or did you have to be a spectral to see the change? Max begged it to be the latter.

Tiptoeing to the exit, he pulled his hat lower and took the fateful first step. Easy enough. Now all he had to do was _avoid every person and non-living being on the way to Mr. Spender’s class._ Challenge accepted.

So far so good. All Max had to do was turn the corner and cross the hall and he’d be home free! The spectral quickly rounded the corner and _BAM_!

“Mmph!”

“Oof!” (You had one job Max!) Max beat a hasty retreat to Spender’s class, but not before tossing a ‘sorry’ over his shoulder. He didn't want to come off as a complete jerk after all.

“Hey ner-” (Sorry Johnny, gotta go fast)

Max practically dove into the sunglasses wearing teacher’s room and carried out the action by rolling to a stand.

“Hm, I give it a 7.4.” The blond medium commented from his seated position. “You should definitely add more finesse to it. Maybe throw in some spectral energy to make it flashier. Y’know, give it the ol’ razzle dazzle.”

“I think it deserves a 7.6. I mean I did- that’s not the point! I’ve got a…er…problem.” Max started reaching for his hat.

“A… problem.” Mr. Spender repeated slowly.

“Yeah, just, don’t overreact, okay?” Max’s fingers tugged slightly on the brim of his cap. Welp, here goes.

“Whatever it is, you can rely on meee-EEEEK! What happened?”

“Supernatural frog slime?” Max offered. Mr. Spender facepalmed.

“Were you on morning patrol?”

“Yup.”

“Never fear, my young pupil,” Mr. Spender said as he circled around Max, “Your incredibly talented teacher can assist you with your dilemma.” Max breathed a sigh of relief. Whew, no need to worry now.

As if!

~ ~ ~

This was totally stupid! After an hour of pointless ‘tests’, Max was absolutely positive that Spender was making these up on the fly. He could probably make it through this by tuning him out…

“Look deeply into my eyes, Max, and tell me what you see.” Mr. Spender commanded with an ominous tone. Said student groaned.

“You’re wearing reflective sunglasses! How am I supposed to ‘look into your eyes’ and all that mumbo jumbo?”

“Aha! It was a test!” Mr. Spender applauded him, “And you passed with flying colors!” What was even the point of that?

“I know you’re trying to help here, but I don’t feel any less _froggy_.” In fact, the eyes were creeping him out even more. Instead of normal round pupils, he was met with rectangles expanding from one end of his iris to the other. He suppressed a shiver. Max kept hoping that Spender would hurry up already and get rid of these stupid frog eyes.

Max huffed and turned towards the door. He could just escape this torture right now…

Double crud.

Isaac’s face was pressed against the glass of the window and if he looked hard enough he could see Isabel and Ed attempting to peep through his hair.

That escape route was blocked. Max hurriedly tore his eyes from his friends. Just play it cool.

“Ah, so nice of you guys to join us.” Mr. Spender yanked the door open, and the trio ended up in a pile on the floor. “Did you find anything?” Isabel hopped up and handed the teacher a dusty book.

“I didn't have time to look through it, but I’m sure it has a way to help Max.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, you _told_ them?” Max hid his face in his hands. Today really wasn't his day.

“Of course he told us!” Isaac replied, “We can help y’know.” The ginger plopped down next to the newest edition of their team.

“But it looks terrible.”

“Come on, how bad could it possibly be?”

“Oh I don’t think you want to know.”

“You’re only making me curiouser.” Isaac said in a sing-song voice.

"Is that even a word?"

"I dunno." Isaac shrugged. His hand cautiously inched towards Max's hat. Just a little more and- "Gotcha!" As soon as Isaac pulled the accessory away, something wet and sticky hit his hand.

"Max, please refrain from licking Isaac." Mr. Spender sighed.

"Cool! I want a frog tongue too!" Ed exclaimed.

Max's murky yellow eyes widened.

Nope. No. Nuh uh.

He did not have a frog tongue. That was preposterous.

"Err Max? Can I have my hand back now?" Isaac tried pulling his hand away.

"Ribbit."

What.

"Ribbit ribbit."

"Ummm.... We should probably hurry up with that cure." Isabel began. ("Max! No, don't jump off my desk!") “Pronto.” She whipped open the book and flipped through its contents.

"Hey Maaaaaax," Ed called, "How about some tasty ink flies!" He fluidly swept his brush through the air and dozens of flies flitted across the room.

Max's eyes trained themselves on the insects. After seconds of waiting, his tongue darted out and caught a fly.

"We probably shouldn't mention this to him later..." Isaac trailed off. Isabel really need to find that cure. And fast.

"Gimme five minutes!" Isabel called to them. Her finger slid down a page and her eyes darted across the page. That could work.

Isaac held his red jacket out to the side, waving it up and down slightly. He remembered seeing this in a movie once, so of course it had to work. Right?

“Toro! Toro!” Max simply tilted his head to the side. Did it not work? In retaliation, Max’s tongue shot out and hit Isaac’s face. “Ack!” _Thump_. Mr. Spender stood over the younger medium.

“You do know he’s not a bull, right?” Isaac jumped to his feet.

“Psssh, of course I do!” He dusted off his pants.

Isabel quietly tiptoed around Max, her hand alight with red spectral energy. She motioned for the others to keep Max distracted.

“What’s she saying?” Isaac whispered. Ed shrugged.

“I think she wants us to do the chicken dance.” He responded after a moment of consideration. Isabel rolled her eyes. _‘Here goes something.’_ She lifted her and slapped Max’s back.

“Guh.” The affect was instantaneous. Yellow coils of energy dispersed around him, and his features shifted back to normal.

“Woo! Go Isabel!” Ed chanted from across the room.

“Nice work.”Mr. Spender smirked at her.

Max had the worst headache ever. He made a small note to never let Isaac call the shots when fighting a spirit. Especially frog ones. They probably had some vendetta against him.

“So how’re you feeling?” Isaac poked his shoulder.

“Fantastic.” He muttered. Isaac laughed.

“Great! I mean after the whole fr-”

“Never speak of it again,” Max glared at him.

“But instead of Batman you could be Fro-” Max slapped a hand over Isaac’s mouth.

“Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story: when facing a frog spirit you, well, don't. Just leave it some flies and vamoose. 
> 
> I'm open for suggestions for future chapters! :D And I'm going to start working on this idea for a separate story where they're all in high school so look out for that.


End file.
